Rebellion At Hogwarts
by Aguamenta
Summary: The story of Neville and the DA's actions under the Carrows and Snape.


Rebellion at Hogwarts

Neville Longbottom hugged his grandmother on the first of September. His trunk lay beside him. For the first time, he wasn't excited to see the old castle. This year would defiantly be different and, if the prophet was right about the changes to teaching staff, more dangerous.

"Fight hard," she murmured, wary of watching Death Eaters, "but keep yourself alive while you do it."

"Yes Gran. Follow your own advice this year," he added.

She smiled, "you're friends will be waiting," she began, returning to an ordinary tone. "On to the train. Have a good term."

"I'll write," called Neville, as he boarded the train and pulled his trunk behind him.

"Hello Neville," a dreamy voice came from behind, "seen Ginny yet?"

"No, but she said she'd meet us. Let's find a compartment."

The two pulled their trunks down the train. It was 5 to 11 and most compartments were full. At the end of the train they found one occupied only by a girl with fiery red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys! I was going to come find you but I thought I could save you seats instead."  
>Neville and Luna thanked her and stored their trunks.<p>

"So Ginny, did you hear about our new headmaster?" asked Neville, anger colouring his tone.

"Yes I have," she replied, "and I can't believe it. Snape as headmaster! He killed the old one and he's being rewarded for it. What is the world coming to? It's insane!"

"Do you think the other teachers will stay?" asked Neville.

"Oh yes," replied Luna happily, "they wouldn't leave us."

"And there were no mention of replacing them in the Prophet," added Ginny, "not like that rag can be trusted. Your dad seems to be doing alright, Luna."

"He says everyone deserves the truth," replied Luna.

"Ginny," began Neville, lowering his voice, "no sign of Harry, Ron, or Hermione?"

"Not since the wedding, but Remus said he made contact. They wouldn't be stupid enough to come to Hogwarts."

"I miss them," stated Neville, "but now's our time. Dumbledore's Army," he finished proudly.

"We'll have to lead it," said Ginny, "but we can handle it. We'll make those bloody Death Eaters sorry they entered Hogwarts."

"How many still have their coins?" questioned Neville.

"We'll have to wait and see," replied Luna serenely.

Neville and Ginny sat in a large group, all of whom were members of the DA, all of whom hated the man addressing the school.

"As you had all undoubtedly seen, Muggle Studies, taught by Professor Carrow, is compulsory for all students. Her brother is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The pair waved but few students clapped. "In addition they will be in charge of all school discipline and I strongly urge all of you," Snape's cold black eyes swept the Great Hall, "to obey the rules set in place." With that he sat down and the feast appeared.

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with voices.

"How many still have their coins?" asked Neville in a whisper.

Most of the group nodded.

"Excellent," grinned Ginny, "those that don't make friends with someone who does at least till we figure out how to make more."

"Muggles," began Alecto Carrow, "are the most disgusting, stupid animals one could ever see. Currently their status as Beings is being reviewed. Soon they will be categorized as beasts. It may still be unofficial, but in this class you will categorize them as such. Now, yes Longbottom."

"I was just wondering how much Muggle blood you and your brother have."

"How dare you?" she snarled, "I'll see you in detention."

A feeling of pride spread through Neville, his classmates looked a little more hopeful, just as they had when Harry stood up to Umbridge in fifth year.

Neville led Seamus, Padma, and Parvati down the corridor on the fourth floor.

"Right, Ginny said we'd have 5 minutes max. You know what to do."

5 minutes later the three were sprinting silently up stairs. Padma turned down the corridor leading to the Ravenclaw tower.

The next morning Snape addressed the school. "If anyone has any information," he began without raising his voice, "as to who has been defiling this school then I invite you to step forward," he paused and added, "now." His cold eyes swept the hall.

Neville glanced at Ginny. The DA had grown accustomed to the glares and the threats that lurked beneath the demands. Not that Snape played much of a role in discipline anymore. It didn't matter who made the demands for information, the members of Dumbledore's Army would remain silent and united.

"Got it," murmured Luna.

"Let's go then," replied Ginny.

"Wouldn't want to get caught," agreed Neville, "not when this is going so well."

Ginny took the sword of Gryffindor and wrapped it in a shirt, "ready to go."

The three slipped out the door. Neville felt immensely proud, but he knew that they mustn't get cocky. There was still a chance that...

"And what might three students be doing on my staircase? A place where none of you have any right to be."

...Snape would show up. They froze.

"Turn around. We'll deal with this now."

They complied. What would Snape do, thought Neville, and would he find out about the sword? Of course he would, it was supposed to be on display after all. So they'd get the Cruciatus at least.  
>Snape followed them into the office and told them to be seated. The headmaster, undeserving of the title in Neville's opinion, glanced around the office.<p>

"Not only have you been in here, but you have stolen from me. Did you truly believe you could get away with it? Imbeciles. Wherever you've got the sword stashed, return it now."

Ginny glanced at Neville, who nodded. No point in hiding it, the lie would be immediately uncovered. Ginny pulled it out and handed it to Snape, a look of undisguised loathing on her face. Luna remained silent, watching the proceedings.

Snape took the sword and returned it to the shelf. Now that Neville looked closely, it was clear his former potions professor was exhausted. The changes were subtle but this was the first time in a while that he had seen Snape up close.

"You three have just earned detentions for the remainder of the week. You will meet Hagrid at 8 o'clock and serve your detentions in the Forbidden Forest. 75 points will be taken from each of you. Dismissed."

Aghast the three left, waiting till they had put a floor between themselves and the office to talk.

Neville's mind was racing, why had Snape, a Death Eater, a murder, let them off so easily?

"Can you believe it? Why didn't he send us to the Carrows or take care of us himself, we all know he's capable," spat Ginny.

"I don't get it. But I'm not complaining. Hagrid, that won't be too bad. And who cares about points this year anyway?" added Neville.

Hogwarts had changed, reflected Neville as he boarded The Hogwarts Express, accompanied by Luna and Ginny. It was no longer a school where getting homework in was the only concern. Under the new regime, it was simple to find out who'd had detention the previous night; one had to look for those with fresh gashes across their face. Their nightly escapades had gotten much more difficult. Freeing students from the dungeons was far too dangerous; he himself had the scars to prove it. The reign of terror was working. The Carrows had effectively stopped anyone joining the DA and severely reduced what many members were brave enough to do.

An hour into the trip the train began too slow and then stopped altogether.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny, "we were all searched before getting on."

Their compartment door was shoved open and two burly men wearing robes only ever worn by Death Eaters entered. Ginny, Luna, and Neville stood, automatically drawing their wands.

"Put 'em away," demanded the taller man.

"Don't want to be arrested do ya?" sneered the other.

The three lowered their wands, but made no move to put them away.

"Now," began the first holding up a picture of Luna, "I'd say we've found 'er."

"No!" cried Ginny, "you can't."

She and Neville both moved together with Luna behind them.

"Don't make us take ya all," growled the second man, "just sit and be good. If not, ya won't be seeing your families by the end of today."

"It'll be alright," murmured Luna, "don't get captured too. Daddy'll have a plan," she finished with conviction.

The Death Eaters laughed, "Daddy's the reason for this," snickered the tall one.

Luna didn't return for second term...

...and Ginny never came back for the third...

...so Neville was the sole leader of the DA. Everyone knew it too, but it had become clear that torture wouldn't hurt his resolve. Neither was it hurting any other member's.

Defense, no, the class on the Dark Arts had just ended and Neville was nursing a new cut. Why he even bothered with this class anymore he really didn't know.

"Longbottom," called Carrow, "remain after class."

Another detention, wondered Neville, but they tended to do that in front of other students.

"I just wanted to let you know that you won't be hearing from your dear Gran if you don't drop all your rebellious activities quite soon. We know you're the root of this weed. Dawlish won't have any problems with your grandmother, and then we'll have no problems with you. You may leave," he added happily.

Neville hurried out of the room thinking hard. Would it be possible to warn her? The mail was being watched and it was happening today, maybe had already happened. Gran could take care of herself, Dawlish wasn't the most brilliant, but he could get lucky. And it was his fault; if she was tortured because of what he had been doing-he didn't want to think about it.

After three days of worrying, Ernie came running towards him, "Neville, they're coming for you. Heard them talking in detention. You've gotta run."

Neville didn't question Ernie, who had been loyal all year. So he started to run, "thanks," he called over his shoulder.

Neville didn't know if he would have time to get stuff from his dorm, and he didn't want to take the risk.

More likely than not, a Carrow would be laying in wait.

"Longbottom," shouted a triumphant voice, "stop right there."

Neville ignored the Dark Arts teacher. Sprinting up flights of stairs, he knew he had one hope, the Room of Requirement. Whether he could outrun Amycus Carrow was now the only question. He hurtled into a crowded hallway; fortunately the crowd was mostly Gryffindors.

"Neville," called one, "what's going on?"

"No time," panted Neville, "try and slow him down," he added frantically as he continued running.

All he could do was run and trust that his friends would help. He was close, a flight of stairs and a few corridors away.

And then he was there. The babble had long since died away; few people came this way, unless the DA was meeting. Breathing heavily, he stopped and began to pace back and forth thinking hard.

_I need a place to hide, a place where the Carrows and Snape can't find me._

A door materialized, and without a second thought Neville ducked through, just as both Carrows came hurtling around the corner.

The room was small with a Gryffindor banner hung on the wall. A hammock swayed and the floor was partially covered by a rug. Neville waited with baited breath, but it seemed that the Carrows couldn't enter. He was safe.

A day passed and he was starving. He was unwilling to have anyone bring his stuff or food. His escape would have the Carrows on high alert. He had sent a message that he was safe to the other members and had warned them not to take any unnecessary risks.

As he asked the room for some food, a passageway appeared. He ducked through it and walked down it. It sloped down gently and torches lined the wall. Neville began to walk a little faster, and came across a door at the end. He opened it just enough to peek through. On the other side was an unfamiliar room. A man with familiar eyes stepped in, looking directly at the door frowning.

Neville had a feeling that the man was trustworthy and opened the door completely, shocking the man on the other side.

"Who're you?" he asked in a tone that wasn't unfriendly.

"A student at Hogwarts," replied Neville.

"And why are you here? How'd you get here?"

Neville summarized his story, finishing with a polite request for food.

The man sighed and nodded, "food I can provide. You planning on running?"

"No," replied Neville. "Thanks," he added as a plate of food was set before him. He ate with gusto.

"The names Aberforth, by the way."

"I'm Neville. Thanks for your help. Is it possible for you to get me food daily?" asked Neville.

"Yes," replied the barmen, "I'll keep quiet as well. Make sure you come late though."

"Thanks," said Neville sincerely, "I'd better be going."

"Be careful," replied Aberforth.

Neville walked over to a portrait of a young girl and opened it, revealing the passage.

As the weeks passed more people were forced into hiding. Many brought their trunks. The room expanded, adding hammocks and when Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began to come, added banners sporting their house colours.

And they waited, listening to Potterwatch, training, killing time. Neville knew Harry would return and when he did they would fight.


End file.
